Reading the Lily's secrets
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Ran Potter was sitting in the dormitory's when suddenly she gets a mysterious letter. She opens it to find a portkey and a letter telling her to gather some people and use the portkey. Will she do it or no? FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Seven Swordsmen or Akatsuki from Naruto or Harry Potter but I wish I did because Zabuza and Kisame are hot as are the rest of the Akatsuki. Plus Harry would be a girl.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in advance.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ran's POV**

I was sitting in my room in Gryffindor Tower in the boys' dorm talking to Yin and Yang, my snakes, about me having a bad feeling. I'm usually right about them so I was worried, I would be in Tri-Wizard Tournament and only a week left till the First Task.

Suddenly Hedwig came swooping in with a pure white letter in her claws. She landed on my knee since Yin and Yang were around my shoulders. I picked it up after checking it from it having and spells on it. It had portkey inside of it. I turned it over and saw the seal was a Nundu. I peeled it open and tipped it over so the portkey fell out. It was nine-tailed black kitsune with emerald eyes pendent on a chain. I opened the letter, and it said the following.

_**Dear Ran "Chi" Potter,**_

_**I'm you from about two or three years in the future. Now before you throw this away, I have proof. First, we have seven Animagus form from our first year. Second, we were bit by a Shape Shifter Wolf when we were five years old. We turn into a fifteen feet tall black with gold eyes and red marking from the game Okami. We were also trained by our senseis till they died and gave us their sword and we use our Metamorphus power to hide what we truly look like. Now that you believe me, they need to the truth about us. We were in a war but we won but at a huge cost. When you get to the house I want you guys in their will be a pile of book. They are about our seven years of Hogwarts. The portkey is for you to keep seeing as it one of our Animagus forms. It will take you to a house that's like the Room of Requirement. Time will be stopped outside of it and don't worry about food and drinks they will be in the house. The people who will read with are the entire family of Weasleys, Dumbles, Minnie, Siri, Remy, Sev, Tonks, Kingeleys, Mione, Lucy, Drac, Luna, Nev, Blaise, Hagrid and from the dead Mother and Father and Senseis. Dumbles knows that you're hiding your true appearance so he will make you take it off. All you will need to bring is all your personal items and our familiar with your training gear and some potions. The portkey will work when you say the nickname from the pendant's form. Good luck and have fun.**_

_**Yours Truly, Lily-chan Potter**_

I stared at the letter thinking 'shit the bastards will fucking find out my fucking secrets.' I decided that it had to be done so about thirty minutes later I had all my stuff in my trunk that's shrunk so it fits on the black choker I'm wearing. I grabbed the portkey and made sure that Yin and Yang and Hedwig were with me.

"Kyuubi" I said as I felt the portkey work.

When I landed I landed in a black room with what looked to be blood splattered on the walls with a ceiling that looked like Hueco Mundo. There were also four doors. I went up to the first door and took a peek. It was a bathroom. I didn't feel like exploring it yet. The next was an all world room for training. I closed that door and put a charm on it so only I could see it. The third was my walk in closet. I grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and hat. The last door was to the hallway so I made my way to the living room. It had about ten couches with a chair for me by the wall.

While the couches were house colors, it was an Akatsuki chair that was very comfy which I found out by sitting in it. I pulled out my iPhone and turned on Three Days Grace Songs and hit play as I put a notice-me-not charm on it. About a minute later everybody showed up. They hadn't even noticed me yet so I gently coughed and everybody jumped even Dumbledore. They settled when they noticed it was me. I explained what we were going to do and they sat down and Ron grabbed the book and opened it to the first Chapter …


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Seven Swordsmen or Akatsuki from Naruto or Harry Potter but I wish I did because Zabuza and Kisame are hot as are the rest of the Akatsuki. Plus Harry would be a girl.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in advance**

**Chapter 2**

Recap

Ran's POV

While the couches were house colors, it was an Akatsuki chair that was very comfy which I found out by sitting in it. I pulled out my iPhone and turned on Three Days Grace Songs and hit play as I put a notice-me-not charm on it. About a minute later everybody showed up. They hadn't even noticed me yet so I gently coughed and everybody jumped even Dumbledore. They settled when they noticed it was me. I explained what we were going to do and they sat down and Ron grabbed the book and opened it to the first Chapter …

'

Start

No one's Pov

Ron said " _Chapter 1. The Girl Who Lived_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."_

" Why'd you want.." said George

"To be normal. Normal is…." said Fred

"Boring." they said together

"They are boring people." said Ran

"_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache."_

" Well he's charming." said Tonks

"_Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the_

_neighbors."_

"Same old Tuney." whispered Severus

"_The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."_

"That's not true. There are plenty of boys better than him." said Ran

"_The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."_

" What's wrong with Potter's?!" yelled Sirius, and Remus.

" Everything was wrong with Potter but Lily didn't have anything wrong with her." said Severus sneering at Sirius and Remus.

"_ was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be." _

"That's not a word." said Hermione and McGonagall.

"_The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want_

_Dudley mixing with a child like that."_

"A child like what?" said the adults besides Dumbles, Severus, and Lucius Malfoy.

" A magical child of course." said Ran

"_When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,"_

" But that's boring." said the pranksters.

"_and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair._

_None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window._

_At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls._

_"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house."_

" He encourages it!" yelled the adult women.

"_He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley_

_didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. _

_As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."_

"That's not weird." said the Purebloods.

"_Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!"_

" Yes, the nerve…" said Fred

"Of that man. To wear a…" said George

"Emerald cloak." said the twins.

"_But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. _

_Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. _

_Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."_

" He's actually exercising?" gasped the twins

"_He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying._

_"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their daughter, Ran"_

_Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid."_

" He finally admitted to it." yelled the twins and everybody laughed.

"_Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Ran.. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Ran. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Rin. Or Ranko. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that…" _

"A sister like what?" said Sirius, Remus and Severus.

" It's not like your sister is much better." said Ran

"_but all the same, those people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door._

_"Sorry," he grunted,"_

" He said sorry." gasped the twins and pretended to have a heart attack. Everyone laughed.

"_as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. _

_On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy,_

_happy day!"_

_And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle" _

" He fit!" yelled Ron

"_and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."_

The pranksters pretended to die of shock. Everyone laughed at their dramatics.

"_As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes._

_"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly." _

" Not gonna work." said Sirius

"_The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife._

"I wonder who wears the pants in that relationship?" said Hermione

_Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to_

_catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly_

_changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_

_"Well, Ted," _

"That's my dad!" said Tonks

_said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain?Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister._

"That rude woman!" said the adult women

_"No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you_

_know... her crowd."_

"Oh, so we're a crowd now?" said Remus

_Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter- she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's her name again? Ranko, isn't it?"_

_"Ran. Nasty, foreign name, if you ask me."_

"Well nobody asked you, bitch." snarled Ran

"Ran Chi Potter!" yelled the women

"What! Your not my mother so you can't yell at me for that. Only my lovers can." She snarled back at them

"What lovers?" yelled Sirius and Remus

"Later." said Ran

_"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get_

_mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them..._

"They jinxed it" said Krum

_How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat_

_on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly_

_midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the_

_ground. _

Ran rolled her eyes, only Zetsu could do that.

_The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

"Headmaster" yelled the students happily besides Ran. Ran sneered at them at so cold that the air around her grew cold.

_Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. _

"Oh I realised I just didn't care much" said Dumbles

_He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and_

_clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. _

"It's rather obvious Professor."said Luna

_"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily._

"I do not sniff angrily." said McGonagall

_"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."_

_"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" "A what?" "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"_

Ran rolled her eyes.

_"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name._

People flinched and Ran rolled her eyes at them and said " It's just a name people. It means flight from death in french since he's scared of dying" She then briefly smiled as Get Out Alive came on her headphones.

_"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."_

"Now he's also afraid of Ran" said Dumbles

_"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_

"TMI Professor!" yelled the students

_Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. _

"Oh she has before." said Dumbles chuckling.

_It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true._

Ran frowned, they relied way too much on Dumbles for information.

_Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "_

_Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus..."_

"They would have loved that you cared about them." said Sirius and Remus

_Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily._

_Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Ran. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Ran Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Ran survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."_

"He knows" growled Ran under her breath

_Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because_

_he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Ran to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now." "You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried_

_Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Ran Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."_

"A letter?!" yelled the other girls and women at Dumbledore

_"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Ran Potter day_

_in the future - there will be books written about Ran - every child in our world will know her name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his_

_half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! _

"Actually Dumbledore she could walk and talk clear sentences before it happened." said Sirius

_Famous for something she won't even remember! _

"Actually I can remember it even before the Dementors." said Ran

_Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and_

_then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Ran underneath it._

"You better not be!" yelled the adults besides Severus

_"Hagrid's bringing him."_

"Is that wise?" asked Remus

_"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

"Moony thinks like Minnie. NOOOO!"yelled Sirius

_I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does_

_tend to - what was that?"_

"What is it?" asked the kids and Sirius

_A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of_

_them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

"Scary, scary, scary, the bundle ruins it." said the twins

_"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"_

_"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."_

"My bike!" yelled Sirius

_"No problems, were there?" "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."_

_Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair with red tips over her forehead they could see a curiously cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"_

"Yes could you please do something about it?" Ran asked sarcastically. Only Severus, Lucius, Krum and Draco noticed.

_"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Ran in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Ran and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. _

"It was" Ran mumbled. Only Remus and Severus heard her. They were shocked.

_Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. _

"Hey I take offense."cried Sirius

_"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Ran off ter live with Muggles -" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to_

_the front door. He laid Ran gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Ran's blankets, and then came back to the other two._

"You left her on a doorstep in November in the cold!?" yelled the other women angrily.

_For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from_

_Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,_

_nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Ran," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone._

"You just left her there. She could have been killed or got sick or carried away!" yelled Sirius, Remus, and the other women. "I put protection against, I assure you." Said Dumbles

_A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Suddenly a bright green pair of eyes flew open and looked around and took in the environment. Ran Potter looked at the spot were Dumbledore once was and said "I will have my revenge on you old bastard." She then laughed evilly and turned over to go back to sleep. One small hand closed on the letter beside_

_her as she fell asleep, knowing she was special, but not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by 's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and_

_pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Ran Potter - the girl who lived!"_

"That's the first chapter. I think we should stop for lunch now so lets go to the table and sit down." said Dumbles but as they got up there was a great flash of light that blinded everybody.


	3. AN

Hi, I'm so so so so sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm trying to find the time and motivation to write my stories but I need a bit of help. If you have some ideas for me PM them to me and I'll probably put them into my stories. I'm trying to find time to type up my stories between my classes when I have a college class and a online class while I'm only a sophomore.


End file.
